Sherlock's Special Song
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: Sherlock has ruled sex out of his life; it's completely pointless! But then Sherlock gets a new roommate, John Watson. Is it time to play the 'Special Song' again? Just another smutty Teenlock fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Rightio. Well, here is a fan-fiction I wrote because..SMUTTAY JOHNLOCK IS GREAT! **  
**It'll get smuttier as it progresses. So you know, leave reviews and whatever. x **

It was John's first day at his new school; he breathed in heavily before turning to his Mum and kissing her lightly on the cheek as tears sparkled in her eyes,

'-Mum, come on, I'll call you as much as I can and come to visit on the holidays, I promise' John smiled up at his mother,

'-you better!' she smiled hugging him once more as tightly as she possibly could; her baby was moving away from home for the first time, she didn't want to say goodbye but John had to grow up, she couldn't baby him forever.

John gave his mother one last reassuring smile, picked up his bags, and headed toward the head office of the boarding school.

As nervous as he was, this being his first time living away from home, he couldn't help be incredibly excited; he just hoped his room mate wasn't some complete dick.

John placed his bags down on the floor and walked up to the small office door and knocked on it softly, and then opened it when a deep voice muttered a 'come in.'

John opened the door and saw a balding man, with glasses sitting behind a desk and another boy, probably about his age, sitting lazily on a chair in front of the desk. There was something about the boy, John couldn't decipher what it was, but there was just something. Was it his mysterious, dark look, the way his eyes were scanning John as he entered the room, or the tangled mess of curls hanging over one of the boy's eyes? Who knew, but John had a strange feeling about him.

'-Ah! John Watson, come in, come in!' the balding man gestured to the empty seat next to the strange boy, John sat down and nodded a hello to the boy next to him, who then replied with a raised eyebrow and then a nod.

'-Right John, I'm Mr. Preston the head master of St. Johns, I just wanted to welcome you to the school' he smiled stretching out a hand, John shook it,

'-very nice to meet you'

'Now, sorry to make this meeting brief but I have some things to catch up on, this is your roommate Sherlock Holmes' Mr. Preston gestured to the boy next to John, who stretched out a hand to Sherlock; who just looked at John, then down at his hand and back at Mr. Preston.  
Mr. Preston sighed heavily, then handed John the key to his dorm and his timetable,

'-Sherlock take John up to your dorm, and don't be an idiot about it'

Sherlock blew the hair out of his eyes, and then walked out of the office; John went to follow Sherlock when Mr. Preston stopped him for a quick word,

'-I'm sorry you got stuck with him, but it was the only dorm left' he whispered,

'I'm sure I'll get to know him better and we'll end up good mates' John smiled,

'-Are you coming?' Sherlock said peering back into the office,

'Ah, yeah, sorry' John walked quickly over to his things and followed Sherlock into an elevator.

Both boys stood in complete silence in the elevator for a moment when Sherlock's deep voice finally pierced through the nothingness,

'How do you feel about the violin?' he asked suddenly,

'-uh, what?' came John's startled reply,

'The violin; I play when I'm bored, would that bother you?' Sherlock said, obviously annoyed that he had to repeat himself,

'-oh! Not at all, I love the violin' John smiled,

Sherlock looked down at the shorter boy; he wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was just something about him that Sherlock just couldn't decipher, and he kinda liked it.

'-I suppose your sister plays?' Sherlock said as they stepped out of the elevator, taking one of John's heavy suit cases and carrying it down an empty hall,

'Yeah how did you know?' John asked startled, '-thank you for carrying that by the way'

'-just a guess' Sherlock smirked, '-and you're welcome.'

Soon they stopped in front of dorm number 221b, Sherlock pulled his keys from his pocket when a group of boys appeared at the end of the hall,

'Got yourself another one, aye Sherly!?' said the smaller boy of the group, Sherlock sighed and turned to the group of boys that were heading towards him and John.

'-is that a problem Anderson?' Sherlock asked, not that he actually cared what Anderson thought, Sherlock was surprised the imbecile could think at all.

'Not for me-' Anderson snickered '-it will be for him' he said pointing at John.

John had no idea who this boy was, but he pretty much hated the dickhead already,

'-and why would that be a problem for me?' John said stepping forward.

Sherlock looked down at the blonde headed boy and smirked; he quite liked him so far.

'-this_ freak_ will probably practise his weird experiments on you or something, he can never keep a roommate for more than 24 hours' Anderson laughed, the two gorilla like boys chuckling behind him.

'-well, we'll just see about that won't we, come on Sherlock' John turned to face Sherlock, and smiled up at him brightly, Sherlock smiled back at him and continued unlocking the door.

'-oh! I think this one fancies you Sherlock!' Anderson snickered '-maybe he'll stay longer than a few hours if you promise to give him a root later?'

Sherlock turned to tell Anderson to fuck off, but before he opened his mouth, John had smashed his fist into the side of Andersons face. Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Anderson clutching the side of his face and shaking on the floor; his cronies not knowing what to do.

John shook his fist and the rubbed his knuckles,

'-nice meeting you Anderson' John smirked, before pushing open the dorm door, picking up his things and walking inside; Sherlock following behind him.

'Well that's one way of making friends' Sherlock said sarcastically, holding back a soft chuckle,

'-he seemed like a dick anyway' laughed John '-well this dorm is pretty awesome' he said looking around; the room was quite spacious, there was a lounge with a television, a couch, and an arm chair, a kitchen, that seemed to have been turned into a science lab, there was one bathroom and one bedroom in which had two beds, two desks, two sets of drawers and another armchair.

'-I'll just chuck myself in here then' John said looking around the bedroom. John threw his suitcases on top of his bed, un-zipped them and began taking out his clothes and placing them in the empty set of drawers.

Meanwhile in the lounge Sherlock had thrown himself down on the couch in a spot where he could just see John through the slightly ajar door and he watched him closely.

_Hm. He does own quite a lot of those jumpers and shirts, they don't look to be very expensive, he mustn't be very rich, probably here on a scholarship. Everything is folded extremely carefully, but he is just throwing his possessions carelessly into the drawers, his mother must have packed his things, over-concerned mother perhaps? That would explain why he didn't seem too distraught leaving his mother at the gate, -_Sherlock had been watching John say goodbye, through the window of Mr. Prestons office- _over-protective mother? Suggest that his father isn't around to much, or maybe not at all, could have passed away, or more likely left the family. –_John picked up a framed photo and placed it on top of the drawers- _oh, a photo, two women and himself, no father, obviously he left the family. He is very well built, probably works out, more or less feels the need to be the man of the house seeing that there is no father, he is very well built in fact, his arms are firm and strong chest, lots of upper body strength, he is quite attractive, probably has a girlfriend- _Sherlock's heart sank- _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WHAT DO I CARE IF HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!? This is ridiculous, shut up and continue with the deductions. –_Sherlock tried to continue with deducing what he could about John, when John lifted a small pair of red pants from his suit case and Sherlock bit down hard on his lip- _he would look good in those, SHUT UP! STOP IT!_

Sherlock got up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen trying to distract himself from his stupid, meaning-less thoughts,

'What the hell was that about!?' He said to himself, '-I've only just met him and I'm fantasizing about him in a small pair of red pants, granted he would look incredible-SHUT UP!' Sherlock clapped his hands to his face '-what are you doing Sherlock, you ruled out sexual attraction years ago! It gets in the way of things, -SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!'

'-uh, Sherlock?'

Sherlock lowered his hands from his face and saw John leaning against the kitchen door frame, arms crossed loosely across his chest and an eye-brow raised, '-you ok?'

'I'm perfectly fine John,' Sherlock smiled awkwardly at John,

'Oh ok, thought something was the matter, but I'm glad you're fine' John smiled, and Sherlock couldn't help smiling back, then he noticed John's knuckles were slightly swollen,

'Did you want some ice for that?' he asked,

'-actually yeah that's what I came in here for, also I was wondering where the television remote was, you know if you don't mind me watching some telly?' John asked, rubbing his swollen hand.

Sherlock had to think about that for a moment; where the hell was the television remote?

He opened the freezer and grabbed out a box of frozen fish fingers and wrapped them in a tea towel and handed it to John,

'Thanks' John smiled once more up at Sherlock, _dear god, that smile is adorable. _

'-about the television remote' Sherlock said running his hands through his black curls, '-I may have melted it for an experiment'

Sherlock was expecting John to be annoyed with him, or ask some stupid question as to why Sherlock had done it, obviously due to boredom, but he didn't, he just laughed.

'No worries then, I'll just have to get off my butt and change the channels' he said, as he walked over to the TV and started flicking through the channels.

Sherlock stay standing in the kitchen doorway, just staring at John's back as he fiddled with the television.

_He doesn't even ask stupid, pointless questions! JUST SNOG HIM, DO IT NOW! _

'-are you gonna come sit down?' John asked, slightly confused as to why Sherlock was staring at the television from the kitchen.

Sherlock realised John was speaking to him,

'-uh, yeah' Sherlock walked awkwardly over to couch and sat next to John.

Sherlock stared at the wall above the television; he didn't care much for telly, it was completely pointless and every programme was extremely dull and besides his mind palace was a complete mess; he had to sort some things out.

_Right, what the hell is going on here!? __**You haven't had any fun in ages, I'm bored! **__So by fun you mean I haven't shagged anyone in ages? Well I haven't felt the need too, it's pointless! I don't get 'turned on' I've tried girls; I've tried boys, NOTHING! I don't need to shag someone to be stimulated. __**Well, John Watson here seems to be getting your blood pumping. **__It's nothing, I'm just adjusting to having a new roommate, and this one seems to want to stay, so I'll have to get used to it! He's just another classmate, now shut up and go back into the locked filing cabinet! __**Fine, but sexually erotic Sherlock is going to come out eventually, and when I do I'm gonna taste every part of John Watson physically possible! **_

Sherlock's eyes flew open quickly as he began to imagine what John Watson would taste like, he felt all his blood rush south and small bump began to form in his trousers.

Sherlock stood up as calmly and as casually as he could and made his way to the bathroom.

_Don't know what that Anderson kids problem was, he seems normal enough to me? –_John glanced toward the bathroom door- _he's a bit eccentric sure, but he just seems clever to me, bit mysterious with the whole long curly hair thing, and the lip piercing, but eh, Andersons just another dickhead. _

At that moment Sherlock returned from the bathroom, and sat down in the arm chair on the other side of the lounge; there was nothing on the telly so John took this as an opportunity to ask some questions about the school.

'-so Sherlock, was wondering if we could compare timetables? Kinda hoping we have the same classes, I'll probably end up lost otherwise' John asked, sincerely hoping that they had the same classes, he wasn't exactly sure why, he knew he'd easily adjust to the school, but for some reason he really wanted to be in the same classes as Sherlock.

'-Timetables in the bedroom, pinned to the wall' Sherlock said in a completely mono-tone voice, his fingers pressed tightly against his lips and refusing to look at John.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, DON'T BLOODY LOOK, or you'll have to go and 'relieve' yourself in the bathroom again. __**HA. Told ya, you sooo want some of that. **__Oh for heavens sake, GO AWAY! __**Fine, but you know you do.**_

John must have gone into the bedroom while Sherlock was arguing with himself,

'Hey, we have all the same classes!' John said happily,

'Brilliant' exclaimed Sherlock,

John wasn't sure if Sherlock was genuinely pleased to have the same classes, or being sarcastic, but he couldn't see what problem Sherlock would have with him, so he took it in a positive way.

John came back into the lounge and threw himself back down on the couch,

'-so what's the deal around here?'

Sherlock looked at him with a raised eye-brow,

'What do you mean by deal?'

'You know, are we allowed too bring girls round from the other schools, or is it against the rules?' John blushed a little having to say it out loud, he sounded like an idiot. ****

**_Oh, he wants to bring girls over, I bet you're jealous!_**

'Uh-I'm pretty sure it's against the rules,' Sherlock muttered,

'Oh, right, yeah I suppose it would be' John said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Both boys sat in complete silence for a few minutes, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

_I wonder if Sherlock has a girlfriend. Should I ask? No, it'll sound like I'm trying to make a move, but I just said I want to bring girls over? He wouldn't think I was gay, would he? I'm not though, at least, I don't think so? No! I'M NOT!_

'-so do you have a girlfriend?' John spat out suddenly; Sherlock looked at him quizzically.

John thought about what he had said, and how quickly he had said it.

_Oh great! He thinks I'm coming onto him, which I'm not. Definitely not, because I'm not gay, so I don't need to worry! _

'-No I don't' Sherlock said coolly,

'-Oh, ok-' John paused for a moment, '-boyfriend?'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John,

'-which is, you know, perfectly fine, by the way.' He added suddenly.

'No, I don't' Sherlock said, finally giving his full attention to John; he had no idea what this conversation was leading too, but he was quite eager to find out.

'-Right so you're single, good-I MEAN- not good that you're single, but good-because-' John felt like a complete idiot, he was straight, completely and utterly straight, but by the way he was talking he wouldn't be surprised if Sherlock thought he played for the other side.

Sherlock decided to help John out of this awkward situation, so he interrupted his stutters,

'-Do you have a girlfriend?'

John sighed with relief; thank god Sherlock wasn't taking this the wrong way,

'-Nope, trying to focus on school and all that' John smiled.

**_Oh! He's all yours Sherlock, go on! Make your move, I dare you!_**

Both John and Sherlock ended up in the awkward silence they'd been trying to avoid. John sat playing with the now melted box of fish fingers, and Sherlock flicked his curls constantly out of his eye.

'I think I'll hit the sack' John said pointing toward the bedrooms, 'Goodnight Sherlock' he said, patting Sherlock on the shoulder as he passed him.

Sherlock took in a deep intake of breathe; he caught John's scent as he passed; musky with a hint of tea. He then exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

_Friends! Friends is all you want to be, well-maybe-for now..__**I TOLD YOU! **__Oh, shut up, FRIENDS! Friends is all I want, anyway seeing as we have all the same classes and he won a scholarship to the school, he must be clever, not as clever as me obviously but clever enough to not bore me half to death. __**And you find that extremely sexy don't you? He's clever and that just makes your blood pump. **__Whatever, yeah it's a trait I find alluring, but I'm not interested in John right now, I just want to gain his friendship,__** and then gain his cock **__SHUT UP!._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ..and here is the SMUT! Features of David Tennant, Adam Lambert and John's little red pants ;D **  
**You know the drill, leave me reviews and what not! Hope you enjoyed reading this..smuttay little story. :P x**

The next week went swimmingly, John and Sherlock had gained each others trust and friendship; you couldn't see one boy without the other. They spent each class together, and Sherlock helped John out with his homework and John basically did Sherlock's astronomy homework for him. Sherlock had explained the science of Deduction to John, and John tried explaining his favourite show, Doctor Who, to Sherlock, in which neither boy understood what the other was talking about. Anderson hadn't said anything to either of them since John had hit him, and things were going great for the duo.

On the Wednesday night of John's second week at the school, someone had knocked on the boy's dorm door.

'Sherlock were you expecting someone?' John said looking away from the television and at the door,

'Really John? I, Sherlock Holmes, expecting someone? Obviously not,' Sherlock called from the kitchen; he was doing one of his weird experiments.

John got up and opened the door,

'Hello,' John said as he opened the door to a boy he'd never seen around before; he was taller than John, yet an inch shorter than Sherlock, his skin was tanned and he was fairly built.

'-Oh, hello, you must be new here, I'm Greg Lestrade, is Sherlock around?'

'Oh! Yeah, come in, I'm John by the way' John said opening the door to let Greg inside.

'Sherlock, Greg is here to see you' John called,

'Who?'

'Greg Lestrade'

'Oh!' Sherlock appeared from the kitchen, holding a pair of extremely long tongs and wearing goggles,

Sherlock looked Greg up and down and then asked,

'-how was Hawaii?'

'-how did you kno-Oh, your deduction thing, right' Greg rolled his eyes,

'-anyway was wondering if I could take a look at your timetable, apparently we have the same classes, but Mr. P being the un-organised idiot that he is, didn't have a timetable for me' Greg smirked,

'Yeah, you know where it is' Sherlock said returning to his experiment and John returned to watching Doctor Who, it may have been a re-run, but come on, no one likes to miss out on Doctor Who; well maybe Sherlock.

Greg returned from the bedroom,

'Thanks for that Sherlock!' he called into the kitchen, '-well I suppose I should be off then, was nice meeting you John' he smiled,

'You can stay and watch Doctor Who if you want?' John asked pointing at the telly,

'-is it a David Tennant episode?' Greg asked,

'-is there any Doctor better?' John laughed,

'-definitely not!' Greg chuckled, taking a seat next to John on the couch.

Sherlock was almost done with his experiment when he heard the sound of uncontrollable laughter; Sherlock went to investigate.

When he entered the lounge he found John rolling around on the floor in laughter and Lestrade laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face.

'What's so funny?' Sherlock asked curiously,

'n-nothing!' John managed to choke,

'It's obviously not nothing, tell me!'

'Greg, made a stupid Doctor Who joke, you wouldn't get it anyway' John said finally getting up off the floor and wiping his face.

'Fine.' Sherlock said storming back into the kitchen.

**_Oh, Lestrade is moving in on your man! _**_Haven't heard from you in a while, and he's not my man! John is free to flirt around with whomever he pleases! __**So you think John was flirting with Greg?**__ No! I don't know, I don't think so? Besides Lestrade is going out with my brother, Ha the both of them still think I'm un-aware of their relationship, besides John isn't gay. __**Are you sure about that? **__What do you mean? __**You are Sherlock Holmes! As if you haven't noticed the way John watches you while you're thinking, or how he insists on leaning over you when helping you with your Astronomy homework when there is a chair right next to you which he could sit in, or how about- **__Ok, I see your point. Well it doesn't matter anyway, because John doesn't want a relationship,__** do you want a relationship with John or just a quick shag? **__I-_

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted when John came into the kitchen,

'Hey Sherlock, we are going down to the pub for a bit, did you want to come?'

'Yes! –I mean, let me just grab my coat'

**_Not jealous at all? _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they arrived at the pub, Lestrade ordered a round of beers for all three of them. Sherlock took small sips from his drink, he and alcohol didn't mix well; it always led to Sherlock ending up in some random persons bedroom.

As the night progressed both Lestrade and John had gotten completely smashed, while Sherlock had insisted on the one beer; besides he was gonna have to take these two idiots home.

'Have anover beer Sherly!' Lestrade stammered,

'I'm perfectly fine with the one, Lestrade'

'Ah, come on Sherly! Have some fun; you haven't had fun fo'a long time!' Lestrade winked at him,

'Yes, well every time I have _fun_ I end up in bed with some drunken idiot'

'-I don' see the problem wiz' that Sherly?'

Sherlock groaned, Lestrade was even more annoying when he was drunk,

'Look over there Lestrade-' Sherlock pointed over to a man, who had been watching them, '-that man has been checking you out all night, why don't you go (annoy) talk to him?'

Lestrade looked over toward the man and then back at Sherlock,

'I can't Shwerlock' he muttered,

'Oh, and why is that?' Sherlock said with a raised eye-brow,

'I can't tell you!' Lestrade said rubbing his eyes,

'Fine' Sherlock muttered, turning back to face the bar and taking another small sip of beer.

'Ok, ok! You begged it out of me!' Lestrade said placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, '-but you can't tell Mycroft's brother ok? Shuuusssshhhhh!' Lestrade said placing a finger to his lips, '-I'm going out with Mycroft, I can't go flirting with cute boys in the bar!'

'Oh are you really?-' Sherlock rolled his eyes 'I won't tell Mycroft's brother, you go and dance now, or something' he added with a flick of his hand and Lestrade staggered off into the crowd of dancing people.

After a moment or so John stumbled out of the men's room and took a seat next to Sherlock,

'Hey Sherwock!' he smiled a drunken smile up at Sherlock; Sherlock snickered, John hadn't had much to drink, yet he was completely smashed, he obviously couldn't handle his liquor.

**_Oh, he gets drunk easily; you could use that to your advantage! _**_Oh be quiet. _

'-hello John, what have you been up too?'

'Well, I was dancing with some girl, bu' she was annoyin', so I pretended I needed the loo and then I came to find you; hey that rhymes' John giggled,

Sherlock, turned to face John and raised an eyebrow,

'-and why did you come to find me?'

'Because I want you to come an' dance wif' me Sherwock' John said grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him to his feet,

'I'd rather not John' **_don't be ridiculous! Of course you do! Go grind with the boy!_**

John looked up at Sherlock with sad eyes,

'ok then,' John had dropped Sherlocks hands and had turned back to the bar.

Once John looked up at him with those eyes, Sherlock had to give in.

'-oh fine then, one dance!'

John looked up at him and grinned ear to ear, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of people.

Sherlock laughed at John's feeble attempts at dancing; he was completely out of time, but John thought his own dance moves were amazing, and Sherlock found it extremely cute.

John then grabbed Sherlock's hands and pulled himself in close; Sherlock gulped down hard as John swayed against him.

'-I love your hair Sherwock!' John spat out, '-it's so curly! Like the Fourth Doctor's!' he giggled; Sherlock had no idea what John was talking about, but smiled all the same.

'-and your lip piercing, it's weally, weally, weally hot' he added hiccuping into Sherlock's chest,

'-Uh, thanks John' Sherlock smirked, 'I like your dance moves' he laughed.

John let go of Sherlock's hands, and placed his own on Sherlock's back and pulled him in even closer; Sherlock had to take a deep breathe before placing his arms around John.

John was cuddled up into Sherlock's chest and continued to mutter things like,

'-you smell so good, like lavender, I always knew you would smell like that!' and '-I like dancing with you Sherwock'

'-I like dancing with you too John' Sherlock said softly placing his chin on the top of John's head and smiling to himself.

On the other side of the pub, Lestrade was looking all over for Sherlock and John, when he finally spotted them in the crowd of people dancing,

'-Aww! I knew it' he smiled, '-I wonder what would happen if I-' Lestrade looked deviously up at the DJ; and laughed.

Sherlock spotted Lestrade staggering up to the DJ and whispering something into his ear; Sherlock was curious, but as soon as the song began to play, he knew EXACTLY what Lestrade was up too.

'-Hey Swerlock! It's your song!' Lestrade yelled across the pub,

'LESTRADE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Sherlock yelled,

'-why is this your song Sherwock?' John asked,

'It's-uh-because-' Sherlock stammered,

'-because Sherlock can't help himself when this song is on!' Lestrade winked as he walked passed them both,

'-I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU!' Sherlock called back at him; he would have chased after him, but John was still holding onto him tightly.

'-Wha' is this song Sherwock?' John asked, looking up at Sherlock, still not letting his arms on his back loose.

'-Uh, it's Fever by Adam Lambert' Sherlock said awkwardly,

'-and why is it your song?'

'-well, a long time ago, I well-I'd drink quite a lot of alcohol and then Lestrade would request this song and-I-uh-would pick someone out and go and-uh-well, get in their pants basically,'

'You were a whore Sherwock!?' John laughed,

'-Uh, I suppose' Sherlock said running his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

To Sherlock's disappointment, John let go of him and ran back to the bar, and came back with a three bottles of beer.

'-go on Sherwock, drink it and then show me' John almost growled,

'-I-Uh-John, I-I can't!' **_JUST DO IT! HE WANTS YOU! HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU DRY SHERLOCK, JUST FUCKING DO IT!_**

John placed the bottles on the floor, and took a step toward Sherlock, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear,

'I want you Sherwock, I dare you, come on'

**_YOU CAN'T SAY NO TO THAT! YOU BETTER DO IT! _**_OH I AM DOING IT!__** WHORE SHERLOCK'S COMING OUT TO PLAY! **_

Sherlock picked up the bottles and drank one after the other, and ran back to the bar and took a few shots, while John stood back in the crowd, watching him, arms crossed and a smirk right across his face.

Lestrade was at the bar next to Sherlock, laughing his head off,

'I knew you wanted him!' he roared with laughter,

'Oh, you have no idea how MUCH I want him' Sherlock growled, taking one final shot, '-go request the song again Lestrade' Sherlock turned and leaned back against the bar, not taking his eyes off John, who was still in the crowd, tempting him with his devious smirk.

'-he's the one, that one, I'm gonna destroy him, and he is gonna fucking love it' Sherlock muttered to himself, smiling.

..and then the song began to play.

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic-tac-toe…_

Sherlock sauntered up to John and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in as tightly as possible; Sherlock smirked down at John, who was taken by surprise, but loved every minute of it.

_Yeah, I know that we both know, it isn't time, no, but could you be mine…_

Sherlock began to thrust his hips against John, and John let out a soft sigh as every part of Sherlock brushed up against him.

_We'll never get to far, just you me and the bar, silly ménage a trois, sometime, would you be mine! Would you be m-mine, WOULD YOU BE M-mine…_

Sherlock began to thrust himself even harder against John to the beat of the song. John had no idea what was going on, with the alcohol and the arousal of Sherlock's body sliding against his own, his brain wasn't functioning properly; he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was that Sherlock was all over him, and he did NOT want him to stop.

_Oh baby, the lights are on, but your Mum not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey, with this fever, FEVER yeah!... _

And as the chorus began Sherlocks mouth latched itself upon John's neck; sucking and biting, his tongue dancing little circles along his jaw line. John couldn't help but moan Sherlock's name and dig his nails deep into his back as he held on for dear life; Sherlocks body still thrusting against him, and now his tongue running along his neck; it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

'I told you this was my song John, do you like this song too John?' Sherlock growled into John's ear before latching his mouth onto John's ear lobe. All John could do was nod; he was biting down hard on his bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream that was begging to escape his lips as his cock strained against the material of his jeans.

Sherlock stopped sucking and thrusting for a moment so John could catch his breath, but a moment was all he got as Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled John over to an empty corner of the pub.

'Having fun Johnny boy?' Sherlock smirked,

'-fuck yes' John breathed,

'Good, because it's about to get a whole lot better'

Sherlock backed John up against the wall; placing both hands on either side of his face, and raising an eyebrow at him.

…_time to be m-mine. Mine…_

Sherlock's thrusts began again slowly, John was trapped between Sherlocks cock rubbing up and down across his body and a cold brick wall; and he couldn't get enough of it, 'this could not feel any better-' John growled,

'-just you wait until the chorus starts again John' Sherlock laughed.

_Would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, WOULD YOU BE M-MINNNNNNNNNEEEEE…_

Sherlock was so right; this did get a whole lot better. Sherlocks mouth latched onto Johns so fast that their teeth smashed together; Sherlock bit down hard on John's lip, letting that incredible scream John had been trying to hold onto pass through his lips, his mouth opened slightly and Sherlock dived his tongue inside his mouth. His tongue sliding along John's teeth; John's tongue tried to gain dominance so he could explore Sherlocks mouth, but Sherlock wouldn't let him and he finally gave in and let Sherlock do the investigating. Sherlock slid one leg in between both of John's and John began to slide up and down his leg; he could hardly breathe, his mind was racing, he was straight no less than 3 minutes ago, but now, oh now! All he could think was Sherlock, Sherlock, SHERLOCK!

_…my one and own, I wanna get you alone, give you fever, FEVER, YEAH… _

John seriously thought he was going to cum right there and then in his pants; this was killing him, his cock straining against his jeans was ridiculous, he just wanted to get his pants off, he needed them off, right now.

'-do you want my fever John?' Sherlock growled in his ear, finally letting John breathe, his leg still sliding in between John's.

John nodded as fast as he could, as Sherlock's mouth sucked at his neck,

'-do you want to be alone with me John?' he growled against John's neck.

He nodded again,

'-will you be mine, mine, mine' Sherlock repeated the word after each kiss along John's jaw line,

'YES SHERLOCK! YES! NOW TAKE ME HOME AND GET MY PANTS OFF PLEASE!' John begged,

'Not till the song is finished John,' Sherlock laughed,

…and as the chorus began one last time, Sherlock, in one swift moved, removed John's belt buckle and shoved his hand down the front of John's pants, wrapping his hand around him.

'-SHERLOCK!' John screamed, his breathe taken away completely, both his hands clawing at the back of Sherlock's shirt, and his forehead pressed against Sherlocks sweaty chest. Sherlock didn't move his hand; he did nothing but hold onto John and continued biting down on his neck, his leg still sliding in between John's. John couldn't do this any longer, he was going to cum, he could feel it when suddenly the song ended and Sherlock let go, re-did is belt buckle and backed off John.

As soon as Sherlock stepped away, John's legs gave way and he slid down against the wall, panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead; he looked as though he'd just jumped out of the shower clothes and all. He couldn't even find words, his heart just pounded against his chest and his cock strained even harder against his jeans. Sherlock with one arm against the wall, and the other hand on his hip, panting heavily and smiling down at John; his black curls were stuck to his face from the sweat, and dear god, did he look absolutely delicious.

'-take me home now-' John panted '-just- just, I need you Sherlock, please!'

Sherlock looked down at the blonde boy, who was still leaning against the wall,

'-do you think you could handle it?' Sherlock said smugly,

'- I don't even care if I drop dead after it Sherlock, please, lets go home'

Sherlock stretched out a hand to John, and then pulled him to his feet, not letting go of his hand.

Sherlock ran up to the bar where Lestrade had passed out,

'-here could you call this number, and make sure someone comes to pick him up? Thanks' Sherlock handed the bartender 50 pounds and a piece of paper with Mycroft's phone number on it and then pulled John out from the pub onto the streets.

Sherlock tried several times to hail a cab, but they all passed him and John was on edge,

'OH FOR FUCK SAKES! COME ON!' he said angrily, bouncing on the balls of his feet, rearing to get home.

Sherlock laughed, 'Calm down, there will be plenty of nights after this one' he leant down and kissed John softly on the lips.

Once they had finally hailed a cab and got inside, Sherlock couldn't help himself and began tracing a circle on the inside of John's thigh with his long slender finger; John gulped down hard, and closed his eyes; he would have just pounced on Sherlock, but they were in a cab after all.

As soon as they stopped in front of the school, John threw his money at the cab driver, climbed over Sherlock, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the school toward the elevators.

Now was Johns chance to take charge, when Sherlock wasn't expecting it John pushed him against the walls of elevator and began attacking his neck with his mouth,

'J-John' Sherlock muttered, as John mimicked the little circles along Sherlocks jaw line.

John then began undoing the first four buttons of Sherlock's shirt, when he was stopped,

'John-' Sherlock panted, '-the elevators stopped'

At that moment the elevator doors opened and there stood Anderson, his eyes wide at the sight of Sherlock pinned up against the wall by John, his shirt half ripped opened.

'Ugh-I-I'm just gonna-' Anderson turned on his heel and basically ran back the way he came.

Sherlock and John looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing,

'Come on' John whispered grabbing Sherlocks hand and pulling him down the hall toward their dorm.

When they reached 221B, John slammed Sherlock against the door and began kissing him, this time exploring Sherlocks mouth; with one hand he continued undoing the buttons on his shirt, and unlocking the door with the other.

Finally the lock clicked and the door flew open, both boys falling to the floor; John still on top of Sherlock, kissed him lightly twice on the chest, then got to his feet and shut the door. Sherlock got up and ran into the bedroom, John following behind.

'Finally!' John laughed, pulling off Sherlock's shirt, kissing his chest. Sherlock through his head back and ran his fingers through John's sandy blonde hair. John pushed Sherlock back onto his bed and clambered on top of him; he kissed and bit at Sherlocks neck and chest, while he undid ripped John's shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere,

'I knew it!' Sherlock exclaimed,

'what?' John muttered against Sherlock's chest,

'That you had fucking abs! Unf! Look at that!'

Sherlock felt John laughing against his chest and it sent him into frenzy, his blood pumped even faster as John used his tongue to make a trail down his chest to his belly button, and then breathed out heavily along the trail, sending an icy feeling all the way down Sherlocks body, causing Sherlock to moan John's name loudly.

'I want to fuck your mouth John!' Sherlock growled, '-I want to cum in your hair, I want you to taste me, NOW'

John ripped open Sherlocks jeans and slid them down his long legs, and bit down hard on his own lip when Sherlock moaned as the cold air let his cock breathe; John was about too wrap his mouth around Sherlock, when he sat up and panted,

'Wait John, I have to look at you first' John got up off of Sherlock, and Sherlock clawed at the belt around his waist; when he finally undid the button and belt, Sherlock slid John's pants down his legs,

'OH FUCK! YES!' Sherlock exclaimed,

John looked at him confused for a moment,

'YOU'RE WEARING THOSE TIGHT RED PANTS!'

'H-how did you know abou-'

'Nevermind that John-,' Sherlock growled as he pushed John down onto the bed, '-there's been a change in plans, I want you too fuck my mouth, I want you to cum in my hair, I WANT TO TASTE YOU JOHN!'

Sherlock pulled John's tight red pants off with his teeth slowly, John shivered as he felt Sherlocks breathe travel down his legs.

In one swift motion Sherlock's mouth was around John's cock; John's back arched just at the sensation of Sherlocks hot lips wrapping around him,

'-Sherlock…' the name barely escaped his lips.

Sherlock took John in as far as he could, his tongue sliding up and down John's cock as he went. He tasted the sweet pre-cum that was trickled from John's head and that sent Sherlock over the edge; he began to slide his mouth up and down even faster, and then began fondling with John's balls.

'UGH! S-SHERLOCK, KEEP GOING!' John screamed as he pulled at Sherlock's dark curls;

**_How does he taste Sherly? _**_FUCKING AMAZING! __**I told you! Should have listened to me in the first place. **__GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO GET HIM TO CUM! __**Fine, fine! **_

Sherlock sucked that little bit harder and that sent John into frenzy,

'S-SHERLOCK, I'M GONNA-I'M GONNA—UGH!' John groaned, as he spilled himself into Sherlocks waiting mouth.

John's hands gripped at Sherlocks curls, and then slowly released,

'oh-ugh-Sh-Sherlock' was all John managed to pant.

Sherlock swallowed hard, and finally got back to his feet,

'You taste amazing John, so sweet' he smirked as he crawled up next to John, wrapping his arms around the panting blonde boy, and pulled him in close so John's hands rested against his sweaty chest.

After a moment or two, John finally caught his breath,

'I get to have a taste next' he whispered,

Sherlock just laughed and kissed John on the forehead,

'Whatever you say Watson'


End file.
